Main Page
Please see the User's Guide for help on writing and editing articles. If you want to nominate an article, you should nominate it at the Featured Article Candidates page. Visitors are encouraged to sign the Guestbook We have more than pages now. This is a database of micronations, small nations, created for various purposes. This database includes listings of micronations, micronational organizations, and government agencies of micronations. The page was founded in 2005, and is now largely maintained by the government of Satirocity; however, all micronations are welcome to post and edit. For the version of this encyclopedia in Portuguese, visit http://pt.micronations.wikicities.com or use an electronic translator. Existing Micronations *Acadame North *Aerican Empire *Anatefca *Aerlig *Alexandria (formerly Madland) *'Alextown' *Amokolia *'Anewgo' *Araucania and Pantagonia *Ark Maramia *Armed Tyrannical Republic of Gariston *'Autopia' *Ayrd *Babkha *Kingdom of Bahoudii *Beardmonkeya *Bumbunga *Carpathian Empire *Celestia *Kingdom of celtabria *Colonial Alliance *Commonwealth of Karantania *Corvina *Cuchys world *Dawesland *Democratic Principality of Seraya *Demokria *Dominion of British West Florida *Duchy of Avram *'Eastern Republic of Matt' *Elleore *Empire of Deloraine-Cavers *Empire Washitaw de Dugdahmoundyah *Empire of Atlantium *Empire of Iridia *Area of Ptyxurptyxur.zoomshare.com *Eruscahttp://mega-pal.tripod.com/ *Federal Republic of Cyberia *Federal Republic of Simland *Federation of Korolev *Protectorate of Forbes *Free Socialist Republic *Freedonia *Frelandia *Frestonia *Gangsterville *Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands *Republic of Gemnoviag *'Global Principality of Pazal' *Gotzborg *Happy Tree Friends Land *Hay on Wye *People's Republic of Herrengia *'Holy Empire of Tritoniakamia' *Humoria *Hutt River Province Principality *Imperium of DeWaCo Estates *Impero *'Islamic Emirat of Brazil' *Jirmania *Johnsburg Confederation *'Kingdom Kreutzberg' *Kingdom of Celtabria *Kingdom of Lovely *Kingdom of Redonda (Fifth World Council-recognised micronation) *Kingdoms_of_Redonda (Wikipedia article) *KugelMugel *L'Anse-Saint-Jean *'Ladonia' *Lolanon *Mañana Império *Neue Slowenische Kunst *New Africa *New Jerusalem Kingdom *New Worcester Kingdom *North Dumpling *Nova Roma *'Orange (Formerly Empire Of The Marlfox)' *Pasargada *People's Imperial Republic of Jalovaalea *People's Republic of Manslayronia *Porto Claro *Principality of Fergustein *Rabillia *Rainbow Creek *'Repubblica Sovietica' *Republic of Antica *Republic of New Canada * The Republic of Texas *Reunion *Rijeka *Robland *Roman_Empire *Rhegedia *Satirocity *Sealand *Seborga *Shireroth *Slaventia *Slobovia *State of Sabotage *'Sweetland' *TTF-Bucksfan *Taishen *Tavolara *The Kingdom of Joshland *'The Republic of Kaliszium' *'The Republic of Lucastan' *The Kingdom of Talossa * Vallicoria *The Kingdom of Vernmark *The Republic of Mania *The Republic of Talossa *The Second Republic Of America *Timeria *TorHavn *Triumwirat Erboki *Tycoonia *Tymaria *Umoria *United Oceania *Utòpia *Vikesland *Virtual Commonwealth of Cyberia *Virtustan *Voltumna *Wanstonia *'Wendland' *Whangamomona *Yan *'Zatire' *'Zzanduria' Micronations That Are No More *Aeterna Lucina *Absentia *Antverpia *Atlantis Project *Aramoana *Atlantis (formerly Audentior) *Celtabria *Chi Nam *Cocos Islands *Conch Republic *Dinarchy of Antica *Empire of Seraya (formerly Principality of Seraya) *Flying Islands of Jasonia *Free Commonwealth of Penguinea *Geicoland *Great Republic of Rough and Ready *Germanic federation *Hiberia *'Imperial Jahn Empire' *'Kill All Nations Nation' *Kingdom of the Sedang *'Kingdom of Thord' *'Laissez Faire City' *Long Republic *Manakva *'Matt Island Republic' *Menelmacar *Middle Korea *New Swatland *Ozark *Pacary *Pentad Federation *Principality of Marlborough *Republic of Indian Stream *Republic of Madawaska *Republic of Minerva *Rose Island *Sarawak * Skull Country *Slappy Dappy *Swatland *Taisheni Confederation of Manslayronia *Torantaanne *The Corporation *The Kingdom of Matt *The Republic of Matt *United Arlberg Commonwealth *Empire of Vitga *Waveland Micronations That Are Scams *Enenkio Atoll *Dominion of Melchizedek *New Utopia Micronational Jurisdictions (Cybercities o Metrosites) *City of Cyberterra Intermicronational Organizations *British Commonwealth of Micronations *Commonwealth of Developed Micronations *Ephemeral State Treaty Organization (E.S.T.O.) *Fifth World Council Accreditation Agency (5WCAA) *Fifth World Council (5WC) *Fifth World Health Organisation (5WHO) *Grand Alliance *Grand Commonwealth *St. Anton Conference *International Union of Micronations (IUMN) *League of Micronations *League of Secessionist States *'League of Sovereign Nations' *Micronational Professional Registry (MPR) *Open Micronational Forum *Union of North American Micronations *United Chatham Park Micronations *United Micronations Micronational Institutions *Bucksfan University *Centre for Cesidian Law *Cesidian Church Healing Ministry *Cesidian Library *Chatham Park School *Satirocitan Museum Micronational Churches & Religious Groups *Apollon Temple (Apollonia-Gariston) *Cesidian Church *Church of Amokolia *Christian Temple of Visionaries (Gariston) *Micronational Prayer Group (MPR) *Satirism *Silinism *The Church of Mirrorists (Gariston) *Yanism Micronational Companies *British West Florida Company *Cesidian Root *Cyberterra News *Lil' Mart *Royal Press *"Yz Lurb"- Daily Garistian Newspaper *'Amokolian Coinage Company' Micronationalists *Abraham Jasbleidy *David Agnew *Pedro Aguiar *Queen Anne-Marie *Ian Anstee *Jean Beaumont *Brian Browne *Sir Robert Castellano *H.R.M. David Eugene I *Jimmy Dude *Bill Dusch *Michelle Goldschmidt *Chris Gruber *Sir Ryan Hanrahan *Jan Havliš *Jessten Heimer *Victoria Hodgson *Prince Jeffrey II *John II *Dean Kamen *Eric Lis *Robert Ben Madison *Ladislas Gandhi Mazambi *Alie Muscella *Manny Neira *Austin Pafford *Matthew Pconja *Steven F. Scharff *Fabian Maximilian Schneider *Ilona Isaiah Staller *Cesidio Tallini *Hieu Tuong *Aidan Wilds *David Wilds *Graham Wright Yan Pagh *King Hayden Elements of Micronational Culture *14 Commandments *Amokolian Potato Pie *Analytic theology * Ancient Pwarfadian language *Aryezi *Biel Mean Time *Brianese *Bucksfanian astrology *Cesidian calendar *Cesidian law *Conlang *Currency *Dual Citizenship *Duke of Hazzard *Emoluments clause *Fifth World Declaration *Fifth World Chronological Standard *Gemel-Gemeleze *Indigo race *Jus cerebri electronici *Kirov Conference *Meditations by Saint Cesidio *Satirocitan Liberal Freedom Party of Oopy Boo Boo * Satirocitan language *Seasteading *Tallinian Linguistic Classification System *Talossan language *Titoism *Tribalisation *Webindigenous *Zibber Zabber Micronational Resources *Microfreedom Index *Open Micronational